wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
London Bridge (episode)
London Bridge is the 19th episode of the 11-minute version of Wiggle and Learn. Songs # One Finger, One Thumb # London Bridge # One, Two, Three, Four Rhymes Plot *'Song #1': One Finger, One Thumb Jeff gets a phone call. It's time for a nursery rhyme. *'Song #2': London Bridge What Am I? Anthony is singing Old MacDonald, when Murray arrives. He notices Anthony is dressed up and asks about his outfit: Murray says Anthony's hat is a policeman's hat. Anthony replies "Oh, no, it's not." Murray answers, "Oh, yes, it is." After a few exchanges, Anthony tells Murray to ask the audience. Murray asks the camera and gets the message that it's a farmer's hat. Anthony points to his overalls. Murray says those are the farmer's overalls. He got that one right. Anthony points to his long sleeved plaid shirt. Murray says that's a doctor's coat. "Oh, no, it's not." "Oh, yes, it is." The arguing goes again. Anthony tells Murray to ask the audience again. Murray asks the camera and learns it's indeed a farmer's shirt. Anthony points to his boots. Murray knows this one; he says they are ballet slippers. "Oh, no, it's not." "Oh, yes, it is." After a few rounds of that, Murray asks the audience and learns they are farmer's gumboots. Now it's time to guess what Anthony is. Murray still doesn't know, and asks for a hint. Anthony sings a line of Old MacDonald, and Murray knows now: Anthony is a farmer! Murray asks Anthony where he is going. Anthony replies he's going to plant some corn, and they go. Jeff bows and plays "Captain Feathersword" on his accordion. The audience applauds. The second part he gets stuck halfway, and beckons someone to come. Captain Feathersword arrives and imitates an accordion, finishing the song. The audience applauds again and both take a bow. *'Song #3': One, Two, Three, Four Rhymes The Wiggles do a counting game, one rhyme for cat , it's hat, two rhymes for dog - fog and log, three rhymes for bee - sea, tea and knee. Four rhymes for coat - boat, goat, moat and throat. They do this again, but Murray ends with four rhymes for purple - smurple, burple, hurple, curple. "HUH?" Gallery OneFinger,OneThumb.jpg|"One Finger, One Thumb" WigglyTelephoneinTVSeries6.jpg|The Wiggly Telephone JeffonWigglyTelephoneinTVSeries6.jpg|Jeff on the Wiggly Telephone JeffonWigglyTelephoneinTVSeries6-2.png|"I've got someone on the line." JeffinTVSeries6.jpg|"That I'd like to hear a nursery rhyme." LondonBridgeIsFallingDown.jpg|"London Bridge" WhatAmI?-Farmer.jpg|Anthony as a farmer and Murray JeffonStage.jpg|Jeff on stage JeffBowing.jpg|Jeff bowing JeffPlayingAccordioninTVSeries6.jpg|Jeff playing accordion CaptainFeatherswordPlayingAirAccordion.jpg|Captain Feathersword playing air accordion JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinTVSeries6.jpg|Jeff and Captain JeffandCaptainFeatherswordBowing.jpg|Jeff and Captain bowing One,Two,Three,FourRhymes.jpg|"One, Two, Three, Four Rhymes" File:EmilyinFunintheSun.jpg|Emily File:EmilyholdingSam'sPostcard.jpg|Emily holding Sam's postcard File:FunintheSun-What'sinthePostBox?.jpg|Emily putting Sam's postcard in the Wiggly post box File:FunintheSun-What'sinthePostBox?2.jpg|Emily blowing whistle SamComingOutoftheWigglehouse.jpg|Sam coming out of the Wigglehouse File:SamattheWigglyPostbox.jpg|Sam at the Wiggly Postbox File:Sam'sPostcard.jpg|Sam's postcard File:Sam'sMail.jpg|Sam with Captain's postcard File:PictureofaTropicalIsland.jpg|A picture of a tropical island File:Sam'sMail2.jpg|Sam showing a picture of an island Category:Episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 6 Category:Series 6 Episodes Category:2008 Category:2008 episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Episodes Named After Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 6 Galleries